


Behind the Purple Curtain

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Strike AU, One Shot, Profanity, dorky love confessions, im sorry for being a super lazy ass, mentioned britannia, mentioned france, mentioned uk bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe the Company President's son is good-looking, but his attitude isn't going to land him anywhere near Arthur's heart anytime soon. But what's behind those sky blue eyes and massive jacket? And why hasn't Arthur done anything about his behaviour?





	Behind the Purple Curtain

"Morning, sweetie~!"

Arthur groaned into a pile of paperwork, hearing that unfortunately oh-so-familiar American accent ring through the room, full of lust and... this indescribable edge... but it wasn't what Arthur wanted to hear at that moment.

Yet, he put up with it every day, as he took the offer of a promotion from his menial cubicle job to being the company president's son's PA, and with it having to deal with Alfred F. Jones. More often than usual.

It had all started when the President had decided it was time for Alfred to start learning how the run his company, Magical Strike!, famous for their toys and games and all that jazz that children lapped up. One day he had let him have free roam of the whole complex, and somehow he had managed to find Arthur, and decided to prod further into the cubicle (for whatever reason), and the 19-year-old had decided that Arthur was going to deal with his shit from now on (or that's the only reasonable explanation he could come up with). After that fateful day, Alfred kept pestering Arthur, with their daily meetings going something like this like-

_"Whatcha doin"~?" Alfred smirked, striding up to Arthur and sitting on his desk._

_"Work, which could be done faster if you didn't shove your fat arse up in my business every day." Arthur deadpanned back._

_"How rude! I just wanted to say hello to my favourite person in this boring place! You're a great source of happiness!" Alfred pouted, with a mischievous glint in his eye._

_"Yes, you're happy, and I'm done with this tomfoolery. Now, shoo little boy."  Arthur finished, making little shooing motions. Alfred then gave him a look, he didn't like being called a little boy, and stalked away singing "I'll be back soon~!"_

_"Please don't," Arthur called back, giving Alfred a new smirk to wear._

Or like that- 

_"You should come to my place one day," Alfred whispered hotly into Arthur's ear._

_Not shivering, Arthur rolled his eyes "If I wanted to be raped, maybe."_

_"I didn't say that! How perverted of you!... But I wouldn't mind, you know, doing it. Hearing your sexy pleasured cries ring out would sound so beautiful..."_

_"You say I'm a perv, do you hear yourself right now? More importantly, I don't just spread my legs for anyone, you know!" Arthur pointed out.._

_"So you're a virgin too? Wow, we're two peas in a pod! We should be each other's first time!" Alfred trilled, causing a deep flush to cover Arthur's pale cheeks._

_"Get out."_

It varied somewhat, but it ended up with a satisfied Alfred and an annoyed Brit.

In all, Alfred was a good looker, with hair the colour of spun gold, with a purple stripe around the front, along with a slight cowlick on the left side of his face and an ahoge sticking up like a spring that bounced with every step. Take that along with his sky-blue eyes and trademark blinding-white perfect American teeth. His attire differed greatly, with a purple dress shirt and grey slacks, impossibly impractical knee-high boots and a purple star painted onto his cheek. He could've looked smart and handsome, but he looked like a juvenile delinquent in Arthur's eyes. The girls in the office talked about how hot he was, but when he was around somehow he got everyone scared.

Except Arthur of course.

But a few months later, Alfred had pulled some strings most likely, then somehow Arthur had been offered a promotion, with an eye watering salary, and... the added 'bonus' of working with the Company President's Son. But money won over annoyance, and if Arthur could deal with him multiple times in a day, this shouldn't be that hard, right? 

Oh, how  _wrong he was._

It didn't get more annoying. It didn't go any further. No, it was simply the fact that Arthur realised he didn't mind his company sometimes. But one thing was nagging him; was this who he truly was?

* * *

It was around a month after he started as Alfred's PA that this thought came to Arthur. It wasn't that it hadn't been a thing, but just now Arthur was thinking he was starting to see cracks in Alfred's snarky facade. But it was very subtle, so Arthur thought it was his childish idiocy. But humans are naturally curious, so he had to find a way to crack this American nut. But he didn't really go further from that thought. He had work to do.

But anyway, back to the start-

After hearing the affectionate coo, he sighed, and was too deep in thought about Alfred's true personality and nonchalantly greeted back "Morning."

He heard footsteps stop.  _Wait why did he stop walking?_ Arthur wasn't sure why he had stopped. But he came to one conclusion- he fucked up.

_Oh god. This is bad, what did I do-_

But before he could turn, he was enveloped in a hug. "What- Jones?! What are you doing?!

"That's the first time you've ever told me good morning!" he chirped. But as quickly as the cheery look came, it went just as fast and instead, a dark smirk adorned his face. "Someone finally learned their manners, eh~?"

"It wasn't like that. Now you have work to do." Arthur muttered, but a second later he found himself up against a wall.

"What was that Artie~? I didn't quite hear it!" Alfred sang, with a dangerous grin on his face and malice in his eyes. "Just one more time with that sexy voice, and a little louder, if you wouldn't mind? Keep communications open, right?" His hands wandered to his shoulders, effectively putting his weight on top of his PA, rendering him unable to move. Arthur knew his personality changed quickly, but it hadn't turned out like this at all. Ever. It was scary. Now he knew why he had such a reputation.

Arthur's eyes widened a fraction, but then narrowed back down in a downright devilish grin. "I said, you have work to do. Don't want daddy to find out about this, right?" His comeback seemed to work, with Alfred's face one of surprise. "Of course you don't, all bark and no bite, no wonder you have such a reputation, because no-one has the guts to talk back to 'the Company President's son!' Now,  _unhand me_."

With that final command, Alfred's grip  _tightened_. That wasn't supposed to happen. Arthur's face fell, but Alfred's become evil "Oh, where's that little grin of yours now Arthur? You do remember that _I'm_ your boss? I can fire you at _anytime_ I want. I can cut your pay, or make you bow to me. There's nothing I can't do to you, right?" Alfred leered.

"I-I-I I apologise, sir..." Arthur stuttered, and then Alfred took him for another hug. "Won't happen again..."

"Kinda hard to stay mad at you with such  _fire_! You have some nerve, have you been taking after me? You should do that more often! It would make my days much more fun~!" Alfred smiled. "But, I have a thing I need to do tonight, and you have to come, it's very important and I can't do it alone! So, you're staying later! I'm not taking objections!" With that, Alfred took to his chair, Arthur to his, and left Alfred in a strangely nervous state and Arthur mulling over what on Earth Alfred wanted him for.

At lunch, Arthur was rifling through his pockets, but he didn't find anything. Then it dawned on him.

He had forgotten his lunch money. " _Crap."_

"Artie~? What's wrong? Forgot something? Hahahaha~! You, forgetting something!" Alfred chirped.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Arthur offhandedly brushed off his boss, walking back to his desk and getting back to work. "Not that you would care."

"That hurts," Alfred pouted. "Tell me what happened, I can help in  _any way you like_."

"I said it's nothing!" Arthur suddenly snapped. Alfred looked somewhat hurt within his expression of shock. "Sorry... Just don't worry about it." Feeling somewhat guilty, he sat down and typed away.

"... Aren't you hungry?" Alfred asked tentatively. Arthur's face became a smooth mask and he briskly turned away from the American. "No. I'm not," he disclosed. "When did you ever care?"

Alfred's face hardened. "Why do you insist on distancing yourself? What are you trying to achieve?"

"It's none of your business," Arthur replied coldly. Once more, he found himself pinned to the wall, except this time this was serious.

"You keep saying I act all high and mighty, but do you ever look at yourself and who you care about, and think of them? The ones you love, and the ones that _love you_?" Alfred growled. "You're older than me, you supposedly have some _tact_ , as you put it, right?" 

"Someone I care... about..." Arthur mumbled.

_"Francis! Wait up!" A young British boy called out._

_"Honhon~ I'm sorry Arthur!"_

_\---_

_"Mummy! I saw a fairy with Francis today!"_

_"Good for you," Victoria smiled, ruffling her son's hair._

_\---_

_"I won again!" Allisdair sneered._

_"That's because you cheated," Arthur snapped back, before his sibling hugged him tightly._

_\-----_

_"Francis, this is stupid. Every time you make everyone go on strike, wages get smaller and the cycle continues!" Arthur pleaded. "It has to stop!"_

_"I thought we were friends, Arthur." Francis frowned as he silenced his former friend. "Now you're just weak."_

_-_

_"Why... Why did she have to die?"_

_"She'll be missed, laddie. Dylan and Aisling miss her too, but they have jobs that need them always. They just can't come."  Allisdair soothed his brother. "But keep calling me, wontcha?"_

_-_

_"Allisdair... died on the front..." Allisdair didn't have to go! He didn't need to die... Damn violence. Now it had taken even him away._

_\---  
_ "No-one's there anymore..."

Suddenly, Arthur wrenched himself out of Alfred's grasp and ran to the bathroom. There he went to a stall, and locked the door.

And started to cry for the first time in years.

After his mother's death, Arthur had told himself to steel himself, so at the young age of 13, he closed off his heart to most. He used to be a bright, smiling boy, with his tsundere tendencies still breaking through, but so much had happened to him it was getting harder to hold back tears, as nobody he cared about was there anymore,nor did anyone care about him. "Damn it..." he whispered through his tears. "DAMN IT!" Arthur banged the door with that yell. The tears fell hard and fast, and his body was shaking. He didn't know what he bloody went through, nothing at all.  _How dare he_.

"Artie, you in here?" Alfred's voice called through the door. "I'm sorry about that..."

Arthur didn't stop crying, but he did however hear Alfred's apology. But he had never heard him apologise to him. Ever.

"It's not like it matters to me! I just wanted to see you snap-!" Alfred insisted, but he said it too late as he saw Arthur's teary face. He stopped mid-sentence, and stood there for a moment. "Arthur..."

"Don't belittle me, you fucking brat," Arthur snapped with a hiccup. "You don't know anything about me, and there's no one who cares about me. _No one..._ " Arthur's eyes started tearing up again. "Leave me alone, you can jeer at me later." He turned on his heel before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"You can always tell me," Alfred started off. "Maybe I can't relate, but I want to help you get it off your chest.."

"This is new. Are you pretending to be nice now too?" Arthur hissed.

"It's not like that! It's just that... that..." Alfred stuttered.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"... Ever since that day... I wanted to get closer to you, but it seemed so hard, because... You were that perfect worker, and... you were so calm, cool and collected and... really, what my dad wants me to be. I just felt intimidated, so I kept up an act, to try to make you think I was a better person that I really am. I thought if you thought I was a stronger person, you'd want to be with me. You weren't supposed to see this fragile part of me, this pathetic 19-year-old me. But I couldn't talk to you directly, so I started teasing you and stuff, as a prelude, I guess... But the words I wanted to say never came out. But also... you were really beautiful, your eyes, your face, hell, even your brows! The reason I keep annoying you is because... I LIKE YOU!" The final part had come out as a flustered proclamation.

Arthur stood in shocked silence for a moment. All the banter, the insults and playing, was all an act? Normally, Arthur would snipe at him about how stupid that was, but Arthur could see from the boy's eyes he was telling the truth.

And then it hit him.

The reason why he didn't complain (he hadn't even threatened until that morning to tell his father anything), or stop him was because it gave him a sense of companionship. A sense of security. He realised he loved this boy, this dork who hid behind the scary facade. He wanted to know who he really was...

Arthur then turned back around with a small grin on his face. "... I love you too."

Then he grabbed Alfred into a kiss, Arthur smashing his lips against Alfred's.

Eyes widening slightly, Alfred then closed his eyes, then kissed back. Arthur's hands tangled into Alfred's hair, whilst Alfred's hands went around Arthur's neck, both moving at a nice slow pace, but strong enough to keep possession should one of them pull back too soon. Arthur hadn't kissed anyone like this before, neither had Alfred, and both were loving it. Alfred decided to deepen the kiss, and Arthur let out a slight moan, causing Alfred to pull away. "Are you serious? Do you really like me back?"

"Yes. I love you, and though my friends may have abandoned me, my family disconnected from me and no-one liking me, at least... you can make me happy," Arthur smiled.

Alfred smiled a massive grin, and laughed, a joyful, youthful laugh. "I'm so happy to hear that! I'm so sorry for being so mean and all..." he trailed off.

"It's OK, I'd probably be like that too," Arthur laughed. "But I don't mind either now, really,"

"Well, you're gonna get this me! Because I like this one better!" Alfred purred. "And... what were ya looking for earlier?"

"My money to buy lunch with... I forgot it today," Arthur answered.

"Well, you can share with me~! I got Chinese!" The American cheered, and ran off with the Brit following suit.

* * *

After his shift (with Chinese food in his system), Arthur lingered behind, but then Alfred burst in "You coming?!"

Arthur smiled at the happy boy, standing up and following this exuberant being. "So, where are we going?" the salaryman questioned.

"That's a surprise!" Alfred giggled. They strode past the car park (Arthur lived relatively close to work so he walked), and arrived to a sleek black Audi with a driver inside. "You go in first!"

Arthur stepped inside the vehicle, and marveled at the leather seats. "Sam! Take us to the place!" Alfred chirped.

"Gotcha," the driver replied, stepping on the gas, and driving the two somewhere.

"This situation would be different if we didn't do that, right?' Alfred nuzzled into Arthur's cheek as he recalled the scene.

"I guess so," Arthur mused back, letting Alfred continue what he was doing.

Soon enough, the car stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. Arthur's mouth opened slightly; he'd heard of this place before, it had 3 Michelin stars! "Alfred, this is very expensive!"

"I'd spend all the money I have on you!" Alfred reasoned, proffering a hand. "Take this as our first date!"

"Fine," Arthur relented, before taking the hand and walking in.

The two were welcomed by a waiter, leading to a secluded table in the corner, where he then gave out two menus. "Would you two sirs like anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"A Coke for me!' Alfred smiled.

"An Earl Grey," Arthur added, after finding out the place served tea. The waiter took both their menus, and handed them a different set. "The drinks will be here shortly."

After the man had left, the two started skimming over the menu.

"I'm taking the burger! You?" Alfred inquired.

 _Of course he is,_ Arthur thought, but instead of chastisement, he decided to say instead "I'll take the steak."

The waiter came back and carefully set down the soda and tea, and poured them to the respective person. After Arthur told him what they wanted, he smiled and took the menus away. "It's so hard to believe this is happening Artie!" Alfred burst out.

"It's Arthur, not Artie," Arthur grunted.

"But Artie sounds cute, just like you~" Alfred objected. Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to do anything, so he just sighed. "But I've never been here before! Do you think it's gonna be good?"

"It's had plenty of good reviews, so I guess it would?" Arthur guessed. "I'm not sure."

 After some time the food arrived, and with a nod of thanks, the two began to eat. Arthur had started to cut up his steak with his knife and fork, but noted that Alfred was eating his burger in an almost stereotypical American way.

"At least try to eat like a normal person," Arthur lectured.

"This is how I normally eat," Alfred replied, but since his mouth was half-full it came out somewhat garbled.

"Well, at least you're not spilling anything," Arthur mumbled to himself.

The dinner continued in easy chatter, talking about favourite colours (Arthur's green, Alfred's blue), pets (Arthur owned a Scottish Fold named Teacup), hobbies (Alfred loved video games and horror movies) and with every question answered they started learning a little more about each other. 

After collecting the bill, the two walked outside, and let the cold night breeze lightly blow against their faces. "Where are we going to go?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"My house! You can sleep there for tonight! It's super close!" Alfred declared. "And since you don't have to work tomorrow, we can have fun!"

"Sounds good," Arthur agreed. Together, they started to walk to Alfred's place, with dorky blushes and grins plastered across their faces.

"Hey Alfred, is that tattoo permanent?" Arthur asked.

"Nah, neither's my hair colour. Dad'd kill me if it was," Alfred laughed. "I'm washing it out tonight."

"Can't wait to see what you look like without them," Arthur chuckled.

And so Arthur finally figured out what Alfred F. Jones, the Company President's Son, was really like. And he definitely liked what he got.

**Author's Note:**

> akjshuifhawkjdbaxblb hEKC  
> I hope you like it! Also please point out any mistakes, I check over these but I do tend to miss things. I don't have a beta-er ;;. I hope you enjoyed this story!  
> 


End file.
